Twisted Complications to Love
by SlashLover93
Summary: Zack Martin thinks he's in love with Alex Russo, but complications arise that doesn't only make him question his love for Alex, but himself in general.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Suite Life on Deck or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

**Story takes place during the Double Crossed episode.  
**

**Warnings: This story contains slash, incest, and twincest. It's M rated for a reason.  
**

**Pairings included: Zack/Alex, Zack/Justin, Justin/Alex, Cailey, Zack/Cody, and mentions of one-sided Zack/Maddie.

* * *

**Justin couldn't take his eyes off of Zack. He was one of the hottest guys he's ever seen. Plus, according to Mr. Moseby he was nothing, but trouble, just like his baby sister Alex.

You think that would be a huge turn off for him, but it wasn't. It was perfect.

Why was it perfect you ask?

Because, he's in love with his sister, but they could never be, it's incest and that's wrong … forbidden. Plus, Alex was his baby sister, it was his job to protect her and that does include from himself.

Zack was almost like a boy version of Alex and he is in no way related to Justin. Him being smoking hot was just a bonus.

The only problem was be didn't know if Zack would go for a guy. He seemed totally straight and he's been hitting on Alex since they met, which he didn't like at all.

Justin himself couldn't picture himself with another guy, because he was a good boy that did everything right, but that changed when he realized his sick, twisted love for his sister. He stopped being so good after that, even though he kept up the good boy act for his family and friends.

Being with another guy was better than being with his own sister, so Justin is going to try everything he can to make Zack his.

Justin was snapped out of his thoughts when Zack said dreamily to Alex,

"Where have you been all my life?"

Alex looked flattered and actually kind of stared back at him dreamily too. Jealously took over Justin and before any other words could be said, he went over and grabbed her arm.

"I'll tell you where she's going to be, grounded while we're in Hawaii, who's got the blues now." Justin said as he dragged a whining Alex to their room.

"Do you like that guy?" He asked once they were back in their room.

"Who … Zack," She asked, laughing a little.

Justin nodded.

"That boy is a little creepy." She paused, thinking it over. "But, he seems like a pretty cool guy." She smiled slightly. "And he seems to really like me, so I don't know … I might give him a chance."

Justin didn't like that answer.

* * *

Zack was on the deck telling Woody all about 'the love of his life'. He normally didn't do love, because he didn't believe it. The only girl who had been the exception was Maddie, which had been a love at first sight for him. Now the mysterious goddess was another exception.

Not only was she one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, but they also had a lot in common. They both were troublemakers. They both were sarcastic and had a good sense of humor. They both loved to pull pranks and they both loved to tease their brothers.

They were meant to be. She was the one for him, Zack just knew it.

Bailey and Cody showed up on the deck smiling at each other as they talked about how much they had fun with Hannah Montana and Cody had his arm around her.

Zack skipped over until he was right in his brother's face, beaming brightly. Cody frowned at the total lack of personal space. He stepped back a little, eyeing his brother curiously.

"What do you want, Zack?"

"I think I'm in love." Zack stated dazedly.

Cody froze.

His brother said the l word; he never said the l word. Zackary Martin despised the l word. Zack was a ladies man, he went through girls like he went through candy … and that was A LOT. The longest he had ever dated a girl was a week. Girls were nothing, but play things to Zack. He'd find a pretty girl, play with her, then toss her aside and move on to the next one when he got bored with her, not caring about her feelings.

The only girl that he had ever actually cared about, the first and only girl Zack had ever used the l word on was Maddie.

And Cody knew Zack meant it. He did love her. It wasn't just some stupid little crush, Maddie was everything to him. He would have done anything to make her happy. He never treated any other girl the way he treated Maddie. Zack usually didn't chase after a girl that long, because to him no girl was really worth it, but Maddie was. She was special. Zack spent years waiting for Maddie to return his feelings and run into his arms … but it never did happen.

No matter what or how much he did for her, she never even gave him a chance.

It hurt Cody by how much his brother loved her. Maddie had seemed more important than even his own twin brother to Zack. She was all he seemed to talk about.

It drove Cody crazy.

But what even hurt him worst was how Maddie treated Zack. She always ended up hurting him someway or another. No matter what or how much he did to prove his love for her Maddie just kept on rejecting him. He did so much for her, anything that would have made her happy and never asked for anything in return.

But, she just couldn't let go of the three year age difference.

Zack might act like a tough guy, but that's just an act for his reputation. He's really a sensitive guy; he just waits until he's alone to show it. That's why he goes through girls and never keeps one long enough to care about her, because he fears rejection and doesn't want to get hurt.

Cody was the only one who understood that.

He knew Zack more than anyone else did, just like how Zack knew him more than anybody else did. They were twins after all.

It hurt Zack … no more like _crushed _him every time Maddie rejected him, every date with a guy she had, the rude things she said to him, and every time she dismissed him as nothing, but a child.

Cody knew this, because he knew his twin and he couldn't hide anything from him. He may have fooled everybody else with his lies, fake smiles, and hiding how he truly felt, but he could see the hurt in his slightly older brother's eyes and he could tell his brother's smiles were strained to cover up his despair every time Maddie had done something that had hurt him.

He was also awake those nights Zack thought he was asleep, when he would cry his heart out, let out all the hurt Maddie caused him.

It broke Cody's heart every night that happened.

But, he never let Zack know he was up when he cried those nights, because he knew Zack, Zack doesn't cry in front of people, it makes him feel weak and he'd just get upset, and push Cody away.

That didn't mean that Cody still didn't get urges to go over to Zack's bed, hold him close, kiss him, and tell him how much he meant to him, that he loved him more than anything, and that he's not alone.

He hated Maddie for hurting Zack. Zack might be more of a protective brother toward Cody, but Cody could be protective of Zack too.

He didn't like people hurting Zack. When people hurt Zack, they hurt Cody too. Zack means everything to him.

But no matter how many times she hurt him, Zack kept on chasing after her. Even when Cody tried to reason with him that he and Maddie would never be together and that he should give up, and move on, that she didn't deserve him, because she didn't appreciate all that he did for her … but he still didn't give up on her and just kept on getting crushed over and over again.

Even though Maddie was one of his closest friends, he hated her, because she had everything he wanted, but she didn't appreciate any of it. She had Zack's heart, attention, and love. She had a special place in his heart and she always will. She brought out the best in him.

It was all Cody had ever wanted.

Yes, he's in love with his twin brother. The first time he had realized it was when they were twelve and were searching for Pepper's treasure, and Zack kissed him while he was daydreaming about being married to Maddie. Sure, it was only on the cheek, but he still felt something.

After that, no matter what he did or how hard he tried, he couldn't get his brother out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about wanting to kiss Zack again, but on the lips and without him daydreaming about it being Maddie.

He couldn't deny his feeling for his brother after that.

He never said anything or acted on it, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew if Zack ever found out, he would lose him and he couldn't lose Zack. Zack was Cody's entire world. He couldn't go on without him. He would rather be brothers and best friends with Zack, than nothing at all.

But, anyways, Zack doesn't play around with the l word, so if he says it, it's the real deal.

Cody had to hold in a groan of dismay.

He couldn't handle another Maddie situation, he couldn't. He couldn't see Zack fall head over heels for a girl who wouldn't even give him the time of day again.

He couldn't bear to see Zack get hurt again.

He was snapped back to reality by a smack across the face. He stumbled back a bit, grabbing his stinging cheek, and looked up with a dazed, wide-eyed expression.

"What the heck was that?"

Zack and Bailey were both staring at him in concern.

"Are you ok, man? I've been calling your name for like ten minutes. It took a slap to the face to snap you out of it." Zack said, big brother mode kicking in.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." Cody mumbled.

Zack rolled his eyes.

"I should have known, you're always thinking. You think way too much, little brother; you should give your poor brain a break once in awhile, before it blows up from exhaustion."

Cody usually would have come up with a smart remark back to his brother, but he wasn't in the mood right now. He turned to Bailey.

"Bailey, I'm sorry, but do you mind if I talk to my brother alone?"

Bailey smiled.

"Sure." She said, before kissing his cheek softly.

"Thanks again for taking me to see Hannah Montana. I had the best time of my life. I still can't believe you're friends with her."

Cody smiled half-heartedly at her.

Sure, he really liked this girl, he liked her a lot and he's spent forever trying to get her, but he still wishes it could be Zack. No one could replace Zack in his heart. He wanted him more than he wanted anything. He loved him so much … but he couldn't have him, so like always he has to settle for second best.

"I'm glad. I had a great time too."

She kissed his cheek again.

"Night, Cody." She said, before leaving to her room.

"Night, Bailey." Cody called after her, before turning back to his brother.

Zack had a strange look on his face, not even blinking, before he shook his head, and smirked his famous smirk.

"So, you finally got her to date you, huh? What'd you do? I mean you've been trying to get this girl for months."

Cody shrugged.

"I got her tickets to see Hannah Montana." He said simply.

Zack's eyes widened, frowning, before bursting out laughing. Cody frowned deeply, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and frustration.

"What? What's so funny?"

Zack sobered up, looking almost apologetic.

"Dude, you had to bribe her to go out with you, that's not good at all. I bet she wouldn't have started dating you if you didn't get her into see Hannah. I mean come on, bro, think about it. You've been trying for months to get this girl and just by giving her tickets to see her favorite singer is when she decides she likes you."

Cody's frown deepened as he found that Zack was right … but this wasn't about his relationship with Bailey, this was about Zack giving his heart to a complete stranger.

He grabbed Zack's arm and dragged a protesting Zack to his room. Once they were in Zack's room, Cody looked at his brother sternly.

"This isn't about me and Bailey, Zack! I wanted to talk about how stupid it is to give a girl your heart when you just met her!" He snapped.

"She's the one, Cody, I just know it! Not only is she drop dead gorgeous, but we have so much in common!" Zack yelled, defensively.

"Is it like how Maddie was the one? Because, that just turned out great, didn't it! It was all one-sided; she didn't want you at all! You were nothing, but a kid to her!"

Cody knew he had struck a cord, at the pained expression on Zack's face and instantly regretted saying that. Maddie was still a sensitive topic to discuss with Zack, because he still held some feelings for her.

"I'm sorry, Zack, that was way out of line." Cody apologized sincerely.

"Yeah, it was." Zack mumbled, looking away.

"Look, Zack … I-it's just … I know how much it hurt you to love someone who wouldn't even give you the time of day. You loved Maddie from the moment you met her, like this girl. Maddie was your first love and it gave you nothing, but heartache." He paused, hesitating whether to tell him the truth or not.

"Those nights you thought I was asleep, I was actually awake."

Zack's eyes widened in horror. His facial expression told Cody he might as well of said that he murdered their mother.

"Please, Zack, don't rush into anything. Make sure she at least wants you too. I don't want this to be another Maddie incident … I-I don't want to see you get hurt again." Cody pleaded, gently grabbing his shoulders, looking into his eyes in desperation.

Zack's face was emotionless as he pulled away from Cody.

"Thanks for caring so much, Codes, but I can take care of myself."

Cody's heart sank as he realized his fear was coming true, Zack was pushing him away.

"Zack-" He began desperately, but Zack cut him off.

"You know what? I'm tired, so can you leave so I can get some sleep? I'll see you tomorrow, Cody."

Cody stared at Zack for a second more, before he moved his gaze down to the floor, dejected.

"Ok, Zack … I get it."

* * *

**So what do you think? Review, but please don't flame!**


End file.
